


Love Will Lead Our Way

by RunawayWithMeTonight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Angst, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWithMeTonight/pseuds/RunawayWithMeTonight
Summary: When Yuri is asked to visit his grandfather back in Moscow the teenager fears the worst. Once the real reason for his visit's request is revealed he instead finds himself confused, angry, and suspicious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something most people won't get, but that's ok. I hope you like this one hon.

Yuri sat on the metal bench outside of the airport fiddling with his phone. His grandfather has asked for him to come for a weekend visit to Moscow; the teenager didn't mind taking the time to come down and visit home, it was just that he was never specifically asked to come down. Whatever it was that had prompted the request to come down for a weekend trip, it had to be something serious.

The teenager popped up from his seat on the the bench and scanned the row of cars idling for the people they were there to pick up. Yuri stood on his tip toes looking for the familiar beat up, blue, soviet era car, not seeing it he glanced down at his phone. “He's late”, he muttered under his breath. His grandfather was never late, the old man had always been on time for everything and had been so strict with Yuri growing up about promptness when he was growing up. He let out a nervous sigh and settled himself down on the the bench again.

He couldn't even call his grandfather, he didn't have a cellphone. Yuri had tried to buy the old man a cellphone-- nothing fancy even, just a cheap flip phone with those huge buttons specifically designed for retirees. He had refused to let his grandson give it to him, just like he had refused a new car, or an upgrade to a newer apartment and out of the _khrushchyoka_ that he had been residing in for more then forty years. Yuri had learned to stop trying to convince his guardian that he needed updates in technology, clothing, residence, or a life style. The only gift he had ever accepted was a television set, and that was only taken because it was cheaper to watch Yuri skate from the comfort of the living room instead of traveling to each competition. But a cellphone right now would be useful, at least then he could call him and see how much longer it would be; calling the house phone was useless, surely his grandfather had already left his home. 

Yuri let out another sigh his nerves were really getting to him; what if whatever medical issues he was having (after all it had to have been something medical if he was getting a request to come home) could have been affecting his ability to drive and pick him up. The teenager's mind was beginning to race, he should have just told his grandfather that he would take a cab or the bus to the apartment block. Then he wouldn't be interrupting his treatment or inconvenience him in any other way.

As his mind really got to racing there was the sound of a car horn and he looked up to see the rusted out blue car sitting there. The old man in the driver's side a wide smile on his face. _He looks alright_ Yuri thought as he grabbed a hold of his leopard print backpack and made sure that he had his wallet and phone in the pocket of his hooded sweater before hurrying to the car. He hopped into the passenger's seat, and half threw himself over the center console to give the old man a tight hug (he would have jumped him like usual if they weren't sitting in the car).

“Sorry I was late.” His grandfather said returning his grandson's hug. 

“Don't worry about it Dedushka.” Yuri said in a soft voice separating from him and settling back into his seat and buckling his seat-belt.

“I shouldn't have been late.” he turned on the engine and moved the car forward to head back the the apartment, “I didn't bring you anything to eat either.”

“I'm staying with you for the weekend. I'll make the _pirozhiki _this time.” The old man laughed, “I've been practicing though!” Yuri did his best to keep his voice from being defensive, “I've been practicing. Lilia and Yakov both say that I've gotten better at cooking them too!”__

__“You shouldn't eat them too often you're going to have to work even harder so you don't gain too much weight. You're a growing boy though so you're probably hungry all the time, it can't be helped.” the old man chuckled, “but I'm planning that you are going to be having a nice big dinner tonight.”_ _

___A big dinner, this has to be something awful going on._ Yuri thought looking down at his lap as he fiddled with his hands, _I wish he would just say what the problem is.__ _

__“Yuratchka what's wrong?” the elderly man asked turning on t the high way._ _

___What kind of question was that?_ Yuri thought turning his head and silently watched his grandfather not sure what to say. So he went to blunt it was his default setting after all. “You're dying.” _ _

__There was a beat of silence before his grandfather let out a good, deep, hearty laugh. It was louder then his normal laugh and not at all what a dying man's laugh would sound like. “Why do you say that? Are you going thru that phase where you assume the worst with everything?”_ _

__“Why did you ask me to come and visit then?” Yuri was a little annoyed that the old man had laughed at him. Yet, still he was elated. His grandfather wasn't dying, and his not being terminally ill was amazing._ _

__This is where the silence returned to the car and the tension came back. Then as Yuri watched Dedushka's face he could see a slight blush across the man's face. “Well... I...” e was clearly having trouble finding the words, “I am getting married. And I wanted to tell you face to face.”_ _

__Yuri could feel his face heating up and something in his chest tightening, for what he could only assume were a couple of reasons. The first being that he found it oddly adorable seeing his grandfather blush about getting remarried. It was cute, he had a soft spot for his sweet elderly grandfather. He didn't know where to begin with describing the words and when he found out why he was asked to some for a visit. The other was that he was embarrassed. It was absolutely embarrassing how cute he found his grandfather and he was feeling more then slight ashamed of it. He should be able to think that his grandpa was a cute old man happy to be getting married-- it was ridiculous and ended up circling around its self._ _

__Yuri decided instead to focus on what he felt about the idea of his grandfather getting married. After all he was an old man and how could he have even found someone to date or the time to do so. It was an odd thing to think about, his grandfather going out to dates with some elderly woman as they talked about radio programs, aches, and whatever else it is that the elderly like to discuss with one another. It wasn't even like Yuri was able to feel betrayed by his grandfather was betraying the memory of his grandmother._ _

__After all, growing up it had only ever been just Yuri and his grandfather. His grandmother had passed away before he had been born, he had only ever seen her face in photographs. His mother had disappeared before he was making memories; she wasn't a maternal woman at all and it had never bothered him that he never got to know her. When it came to his father, no one knew who that was. It was a total mystery (and one that Yuri had never had and interest in figuring out). His whole life the only constant had ever been Dedushka and on one hand, he supposed that it did kind of seem like it was being intruded on that. But it wasn't his biggest concern._ _

__The car was still silent as he thought for just a moment longer. “Congratulations.” he said with a little smile. It would be nice having someone down in Moscow to be around and help his grandfather out. Sure whoever his Babushka was going to be, she would be an old lady, but she could remind him to eat right, exercise, and generally take care of himself. Then there was the promise of big dinners consisting of something other then the limited things that his grandfather knew how to cook (and not under the careful eye of Lilia and Yakov watching everything that he ate)._ _

__“Congratulations.” The teenager repeated himself, “It's great. What is my new Babushka like?”_ _

__His grandfather let out a little laugh. “She's very pretty.”_ _

___'Pretty'?_ Yuri thought. Of course he would say 'pretty'. Didn't all men think their wives and girlfriends were pretty? He could think of how often Georgi would go on and on about how pretty he thought Anya or whatever chick he had managed to scrape out a date or two with._ _

__“She's a good cook, and funny.” The blush returned to his cheeks, “She makes me happy. And finding someone who makes you happy is the most important thing when you're looking for love.”_ _

__“Ew. Don't get so sentimental with me, Dedushka.” Yuri said sticking his tongue out in an over dramatic show of mock disgust. Yet his mind still went to a certain Kazakh skater that made his heart jump (almost as much as those great long distance jumps that he made on the ice)._ _

__“You're a man now Yura. You will be looking to find someone to settle down with. Look for someone who makes you happy not just a pretty face.” he said glancing over at his grandson before he went to switching lanes._ _

__Yuri settled back down into his seat. He guessed he could think about what it was that his grandfather was saying, about finding someone that made you happy, and someone that you could really care about. It was good advice, but still, it was the kind of advice that was obvious to anyone with half of a working brain and he planned. It was odd hearing his grandfather talk about love stuff. Whoever his grandmother to be was, she must have been amazing._ _

____

\- - - - - 

The two arrived to the apartment block his grandfather lived in a little more then half an hour. Dedushka's Soviet Era car made traveling always take longer. Yuri had attempted to buy the old man a new one more then once, but there was so much push back (he thought it was inappropriate for his grandson to spend his winnings on him). His reaction had been that his grandfather had sacrificed so much for him and that it was only right he pay him back. Skating was expensive, so was raising a child especially on your own; and while as a kind Yuri had never heard his grandfather complain about money or seem to struggle to make ends meet, he had put the pieces together and come to the conclusion on his own once it was his own coaching fees he was paying (and that had been another argument all together-- Dedushka insisting on still putting the money forth and Yuri snapping back that he was man now and could take care of himself).

Yuri hitched his back pack up higher on his back as the two headed up the two flights of stairs to get to the familiar apartment on the third floor. The halls and stairwells were still dimly lit. The ceilings still had their old water stains, and the hand rails and doors still had their chipped paint. He wanted to complain about the state of this place, that in how many years they couldn't do any kind of maintenance. Since he wanted to do something to complain about it, Yuri decided to complain about the walk. 

“Don't they have anything on the first floor for you?” he asked looking over his shoulder and down the narrow stairwell where his grandfather was climbing up a few paces behind him.

“I'm not moving.” the old man said in a low voice, “I'm still able to walk up and down there stairs, and I am not moving.”

“It would just be down a couple of flights.”

“I've been in this apartment for almost forty years now Yuratchka. I'm not moving out of here.”

“But--” Yuri stopped at the top of the final flight of stairs they had to climb.

“I already quit my job because you wanted me to stop working so much. I'm not moving out of my apartment.”

Yuri just sighed holding the door that lead into the main hallway open for his grandfather before following him into it. He remember the path easily as he walked past the familiar red wooden doors to the place that he had grown up. As the two got closer to his grandfather's apartment he could smell something delicious cooking. That must have been the big dinner he was promised cooked by his step-grandmother to be, and as they walked closer Yuri grew excited. _This athletic meal plan must be really doing a number on me._ he thought.

His grandfather pushed the door open (of course he hadn't locked it) and stepped into the apartment. Yuri followed closely behind him locking the door. “We're home” he called into the apartment. There was a sound from the kitchen like a dish being dropped. It didn't shatter and from the sound of things it had landed in the sink or the counter top.

Out from the short hallway that lead from the tiny kitchen walked a young women. Yuri wasn't sure if “woman” was the right way to describe her, but “young” was most certainly the right word to use. She was somehow even smaller then him physically with large round eyes, and light brown (or dark brown hair—what color it was he couldn't really tell). She not only was small but looked young, he could easily believe she was his age. She stepped over to Dedushka, _his Dedushka_ and the two faced him before this _young_ lady stood in front of him. 

“This must be Yuri.” she said smiling at him, “It's so nice to finally meet you in person instead of just hearing all about you and looking at your baby photos.”

“Who the hell are you?” Yuri snapped immediately.

“Yuri,” his grandfather said very sternly, “This is my fiancee--”

“The fuck? No she's not.”


End file.
